Trapped
by MsWriteNow
Summary: Prompt filled: "Looks like we'll be trapped in here for a while..."


Trapped

Nicole blinked her eyes open and was met with darkness and a persistent throbbing in her head. She checked her head for any bumps and found a small sensitive spot. _Not again._ She then remembered being with Waverly. "Waverly! Where are you?!" She moved her arms around in the darkness.

"Now isn't the time to get handsy, Officer." Waverly groaned. She was finally coming to and was also nursing a throbbing headache.

Nicole desperately wanted to hug Waverly, but considering their relationship had just started, she didn't want to accident touch or grab something she shouldn't.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have the worst headache in history." Waverly rubbed her head and then she remembered what happened. They were jumped by a couple of revenants, and things got weird. "So...um...do _you_ remember what happened?"

Nicole looked up at Waverly - well she looked in the general direction of Waverly's voice. "Well, I was driving you back to your house, and then there was someone in the middle of the road. They were saying something about Wynonna and then…" Nicole stopped. What she remembered that happened next didn't seem possible. Either her head was hit harder than she realized or this is the crazy shit she's been asking about.

"And?" Waverly gently prompted.

There was something in her voice that confirmed Nicole's suspicions of Waverly's knowledge about the weird that's been happening in Purgatory.

"Waverly, what the HELL were those things?!"

"Nicole, I need you to calm down."

"I knew some weird-ass shit was going on here, but what was that?"

"I will explain. Just help me find a light right now." Waverly hoped this would distract Nicole enough that she wouldn't ask about it again.

They slowly stood up and groped the wall of the impossibly small room.

"There's nothing."

"Oh, I forgot. I still have my phone; hold on." After some shuffling in the dark, Waverly pulled her phone out. "Here we go," she turned the screen on, "that's a little better." She turned on her flashlight app to get a better idea of her surroundings.

They were in a small and empty room. The sole door to the room weirdly enough did not have a door knob. She looked around the room hoping for some sort of escape route but found none.

"Wave, do you have any signal? Maybe we can call Dolls or Wynonna."

"No, I don't. But I did sneak a call earlier but before I could say much, the call dropped."

"Well," Nicole sighed as she plopped herself on the ground, "looks like we'll be trapped in here for a while." She looked up at Waverly. _How does she still look so cute in awkward lighting?_

"So what do you think we should while we wait?" Waverly asked as she sat down next to Nicole.

"You did say you were going to explain the mystery of Purgatory."

"Of all the other things we could be doing…" Waverly grumbled, slightly annoyed. She took a breath. "Okay, so it all started in the mid-1800s," and then she proceeded to tell Nicole the full story. Waverly was surprised at how adamantly Nicole was listening. She kept waiting to see where Nicole's disbelief would set in, but the moment never came. "So when Wynonna turned 27, she became The Heir. Now we're basically just sending the 77 revenants back to hell." Waverly watched as Nicole processed this last bit of information. "Do you, um, have any questions?" Waverly wasn't quite sure where to go from here. She could remember back when she would tell the stories about the scary things that would happen around the homestead when she was younger, and she remembered ridicule. She remembered how no one paid her any attention until she got to high school and caught Champ's attention.

"So wait," Nicole spoke up, "you know HOW MANY languages?"

"I told you about demons, the magic gun that sends them to hell, and an immortal man, and your only question is about the languages I know?"

"Well, demons and Peacekeeper - is that what you call it? - explain the crazy things that happen around you Earps. Wait, did say something wrong?" Nicole asked as she noticed Waverly flinch.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that-" Waverly hesitated. There are some things that just feel awkward disclosing to other people.

Nicole gently placed her hand on Waverly's thigh. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me."

"Growing up," Waverly took a deep breath, "nobody believed our story. Wynonna ran away, and I was left alone and known as 'that crazy girl from that crazy family'."

"Really? But everyone in Purgatory loves you."

"Yeah, I have Champ to thank for that. When he and I started dating, I went from freak to Champ's girlfriend and that's all people knew me as, and I welcomed it because at least it was an improvement. Because that's when people realized that I could be normal." Waverly's eyes glazed over. She looked like she was transported back to her childhood and her teen years where she was nothing more than eye candy on some boy's arm.

Nicole knew she should say something comforting or reassuring, but dammit her curiosity got the better of her. "So you and Champ dated for how long?"

Waverly blinked until she could see straight again and ducked her head. She hoped that Nicole couldn't see her face reddening in embarrassment. "We started dating when I was 15, so yeah."

"You dated that boy-man for 6 years? How is that even possible?" She asked as she leaned back on her arms.

Waverly ignored the question. "You're never going to let that 'boy-man' comment go are you?" She asked as she raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Nope. Not unless you can magically make me forget," Nicole said. She had a smirk on her face which she knew by now was Waverly's favorite smirk.

"What do you-" Waverly saw the smirk "oh!" Waverly ran a hand through her hair try to put on an air of confidence. "Well, Officer," she almost lost her train of thought when she saw Nicole bite her lip, "I think I might have a way to make you forget." She leaned over Nicole and ran a finger down her face, stopping at the unbuttoned shirt.

"Prove it," Nicole replied as she tried to lean in for a kiss.

Waverly applied pressure to where her finger rested to push Nicole onto her back. "In due time," she said as she moved to straddle Nicole. "But right now I think we need to focus on your inability to follow Dress Code," Waverly played with Nicole's buttoned uniform. She started fiddling with the second button of Nicole's shirt. "What _are_ we going to do with you?" She roughly pulled Nicole forward and kissed her.

Nicole had never felt so turned on. She desperately wanted to flip positions and have Waverly underneath her. She could tell how much Waverly was enjoying herself, so she was willing to put up with a little frustration - for now.

"If you can't follow Code," Waverly panted when she pulled away from the kiss, "we'll just rid of this." Waverly unbuttoned the rest of Nicole's shirt and started kissing down her throat.

For the life of her, Nicole couldn't do anything more than groan. She'd never had a girl take control like this and be happy about it. She lay back down. She had no strength to hold herself up. She tangled her hand in the smaller girl's hair.

Waverly moved to remove Nicole's bra when she suddenly heard, "Get it, Wave!" Waverly sat up and turned only to see her sister standing at the now opened door with Peacekeeper lazily in her hand and an amused smile on her face.

"Wynonna!" Waverly jumped up and hugged her sister, forgetting the sexually frustrated redhead she was just on top of. "I didn't know if you got my call or not!"

Nicole stayed on the ground. Her hands covered her face as she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down before she jumped Waverly in front of her sister.

"You good there, Haughtstuff?" Wynonna chuckled as she glanced over her sister's shoulder.

Nicole raised one thumb up but otherwise didn't respond.

"Damn, Wave, I can see why you'd dump Champ for her. Check out those abs."

Nicole groaned in embarrassment and closed her shirt. She did, however, have to smile at what sounded like Waverly slapping her sister's arm.

"Wyn, get out." Waverly pushed her laughing sister out of the room.

"Fine, but don't take too long. I'm starving!"

Waverly rolled her eyes as her sister disappeared into the other room. She made her way back to the embarrassed redhead on the floor. "Hey," Waverly resumed her position from earlier. She grabbed Nicole's hands and moved them out of her face. "What do you say we get out of her and finish this up at your place?"

"If you think I'm going to sit in a car with your sister after this, you are sadly mistaken."

Waverly grabbed her opened shirt and pulled her forward again. "Who said I was asking?" She whispered in Nicole's ear. Nicole visibly shuddered. Waverly pulled her in for another kiss.

"UGH, WYNONNA!" The girls pulled apart in time to see the retreating outline of Agent Dolls. Wynonna's laugh echoed from down the hall.

"Nope, that's it. I'm just going to die here." Nicole flopped back down on the ground.


End file.
